ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JETIX (Joint Eternal Tournament Indificult X)
''JETIX (Joint Eternal Tournament Indificult X) ''is an Europe animated television series based on the defunct worldwide children's television programming block of the same name. The series was produced by Netflix and Disney after Jetix haves closed in 2010 for been year. The series premiered 2018. The show follows the dark side of the Jetix World, setting between whole shows; A.T.O.M., W.I.T.C.H. What's with Andy?, Ōban Star-Racers, Chaotic, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Tutenstein, Yin Yang Yo!, Urban Vermin, The Tick, The Ripping Friends, Life with Louie, Totally Spies, Inspector Gadget, Huntik, Captain Flamingo, World of Quest, Pucca, Get Ed, Monster Buster Club, Martin Mystery, Kid vs. Kat, Galactik Football, Wunschpunsch and Power Rangers. Discovered the most dark secrets from the past is telling about fighters, dissapears and deceased knowns as happen being "First Sacrifice" and 7 missing relics was about tournament, created by the overlord named Davaton Krolden. The series is rated TV-AO (Adults Only), for its exaggerated violence, exaggerated language, strong sexual content including graphic extreme rape, bugged drunk and flesh nudity. Plot TBA Characters Protagonists * Axel Manning * King * Lioness * Hawk * Shark * Madia * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Cornelia Hale * Hay Lin * Andy Larkin * Danny Tadeus Pickett * Molly Wei * Prince Aikka * Maxxor * Intress * Najarin * Frafdo * Tartarek * Tangath * Iparu * Arrthoa * Aivenna * Chiro * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Tutenstein * Cleo Carter * Luxor * Yang * Yin * Yo * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * The Tick * Arthur Everest * Craig * Rip * Slab * Chunk * Louie Anderson * Samantha * Clover * Alexandra * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Lok Lambert * Sophie Casterwill * Dante Vale * Zhalia Moon * Captain Flamingo * Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza * Quest * Nestor * Graer * Gatling * Way * Anna Maht * Pucca * Garu * Ed the Protector * Deets the Dreamer * Burn the Warrior * Fizz the Builder * Loogie the Joker * Cathy Smith * Chris * Danny Jackson * Sam * John * Martin Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the Caveman * Coop Burtonburger * Dennis Lawrence Chan * Fiona Munson * D'Jok * Rocket * Tia * Micro-Ice * Mei * Thran * Ahito * Mauricio * Jacob * Bubonic * Tyrannia * Red Ranger * Pink Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Green Ranger Antagonists * Alexander Paine * Spydah * Flesh * Tilian * Wrecka * Firekat * Stingfly * Rayza * Snake * Guan * Vixen * Skunk * Chtchullu * Phobos Escanor * Cedric * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Shagon the Hate * Khor the Destroyer * Ember the Pain * Tridart the Despair * Chaor * Lord Van Bloot * Phelphor * Kaal * Nivenna * Ilx * Lyssta * Skeleton King * Valeena * Mandarin * Master Zan * Kwmonwati * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Yuck * Smoke * Mirrors * Ultimoose * Ken * No-Neck * Zitzy * Dr. Claw * Talon * Rassimov * Lord Spite * Ogun * Mr. Simon Bedlam * Kora * Spyker * Omnirex * Kat * Maledictus T. Maggot Horrors * Corror * Innaedor * Agorrath * Obainer * Urd'Va * Blusmore * Snile * Youka * Robeath * Eracen * Foller * Ishedgo * Alli Berti * Gerryn * Vles * Enca * Powoirer * Terror Cowman * Skord * Rather Others * Dragon * Garrett * Matt Olsen * Stephen * Eric Lyndon * Yan Lin * Caleb * Elyon Brown * Al Larkin * Frieda Larkin * Jen Larkin * Jervis Coltrane * Lori Mackney * Peter Lik and Andrew Leech * Craig Bennett * Martin Bonwick * Mush * Steve Rowgee Jr. * Steve Rowgee Sr. * Mayor Henry K. Roth * Clyde * Mrs. Wibbles * Teri/Keri * Mr. Hutchins * Ms. Murphy * Don Wei * Maya Wei * Gronmor * Takinom * Jinmay * Captain Shuggazoom * Coop * Lina * Jerry * Chief Quimby * M.O.M. * Billy * Millie Burtonburger * Burt Burtonburger * Buck Diamond * Phoebe * Lorne and Harley * Dr. K * Kat Kommander * Ahito * Aarch Fighters * Butch Krowlen - The muay thai fighter after despair of the future until he can help for Axel knows that's telling true. * Sebastian Manning - Axel's father and Butch's partner. * Folger Vandom - Will's true father known was as the boogeyman, who was the most terror and fear. * Wicca Vandom - Will's true mother known as the witch. * Jevia Ignatius - Grandmother of Andy and Jen. The official is just a clown like her twin brother. * Gargo Ignatius - The only king jester and the deadly fighter and he showed that Andy is sure be revealed his own real name, Anakin Ignatius. * Bunker Head - The psycho killer of the East Gackle who is the real name was Principal DeRosa. * Sandy Fisshendo - The heroine and was mother of Craig, Rip, Slap and Chunk until they have a father villain. * Energy Immortal - The father villain of Craig, Rip, Slap and Chunk. * Hushi - The female panda and the mother of Yin and Yang and Yo's wife. Category:TV Series Category:Jetix